Season 9
The ninth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on May 12, 2015, alongside seasons 8 and 10. It aired during the 2015-16 television season. Season 9 premiered on Monday, September 21, 2015. First taping was on August 11, 2015. Cast *Johnny Galecki as Dr. Leonard Hofstadter (24/24) *Jim Parsons as Dr. Sheldon Cooper (24/24) *Kaley Cuoco as Penny (24/24) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (24/24) *Kunal Nayyar as Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali (24/24) *Mayim Bialik as Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler (24/24) *Melissa Rauch as Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (24/24) *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (10/24) (Recurring & Main Cast) *Laura Spencer as Dr. Emily Sweeney (5/24) (Recurring & Main Cast) Episodes Trivia * This season had the same number of 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 207 and included the 200th episode. (Season Trend) * A little of Amy's backstory was included this season. * Leonard and Penny made it to a Las Vegas chapel and got married. * Mary Cooper appeared in the premiere episode to give Sheldon advice and the truth about the ring was revealed - it belonged to Sheldon's great-grandmother (not his MeeMaw, so it's an old family heirloom) and Mary encouraged Sheldon to hold on to it just in case, and he did. * Amy met some other guys and dated them after she broke up with Sheldon in Season 9 Premiere - she signed up to a dating app (without anyone else being aware of it, including Penny and Bernadette) and went on three different coffee dates, one of which included "Dave" played by British comedian, Stephen Merchant. * Sheldon purchased tickets for Leonard and Penny as a wedding gift. * The girl that Leonard kissed on the boat trip appeared in the 2nd episode of season 9. The girl is called Mandy Chow and she was played by Melissa Tang. * Penny's father Wyatt made an appearance in the third episode. * There was a storyline focusing on the release of the new Star Wars movie: ''Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens, ''which was The Opening Night Excitation. * Barry Kripke appeared in episodes 5 "The Perspiration Implementation" and 6 "The Helium Insufficiency". * Kripke and Stuart attempted to ask Amy out but she turned them both down. * Kaley's hair grew longer throughout the season. * Wil Wheaton returned in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance". * Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam Nimoy made a guest appearance. * Leonard and Penny found out about Sheldon's engagement ring and he admitted that he was planning to propose to Amy. * Casey Sander returned as Bernadette's father, Mike. * Howard and Bernadette finally had a serious talk about maybe starting a family. * Emily Sweeney was promoted to regular during the fourth episode of season 9, and became a semi-regular like Stuart and not in every episode like Amy and Bernadette are.http://tvline.com/2015/10/12/big-bang-theory-season-9-laura-spencer-series-regular-emily/ * Mayim Bialik has hinted that things will start to develop for Sheldon and Amy now that Leonard and Penny know about the ring. * Amy dumped Dave after it is revealed he was obsessed with Sheldon. * Analeigh Tipton guest starred as Sheldon's date, Vanessa in episode 8. She was last seen in Season 2 but as a different character though. * Simon Helberg has revealed he would like Howard's long-absent father to be introduced this season; Steven Molaro has hinted it is a possibility. This implies he might appear. * Sheldon and Amy became friends again in episode 9. * Amy wanted to be his girlfriend again, but Sheldon declined, saying that it was too hard getting over her. * Bob Newhart made a reappearance as Arthur Jeffries AKA Professor Proton in episode 11. He appeared in his ghostly Jedi form to help Sheldon sort through his feelings and give him advice regarding an important decision. The release of this episode (17 December) also coincided with the release of the new Star Wars movie (the show's producers had previously revealed that there would be a Star Wars themed episode this season to celebrate the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens.) * Wil Wheaton reprised his role as himself once again in episode 11. He was last seen in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance". * Sheldon and Amy reunited in episode 10 (the 4-year anniversary of "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" when he asked her to be his girlfriend). They shared a very passionate kiss and proclaimed their love for each other. * Sheldon and Amy finally consummated their relationship after Sheldon decided to spend the night with her instead of going to the new Star Wars movie premiere on Amy's birthday. * No Christmas episodes aired in 2015 which is the first time since season 5. * Sheldon's Meemaw finally got introduced this season. She was played by actress June Squibb. * Meemaw initially disapproved of Amy's relationship with Sheldon because of their breakup but when Sheldon defends Amy, she then gives them her blessing. She also reveals to Amy that Sheldon has the ring, first shown in the Season 8 finale. * Raj met a new potential love interest, a scriptwriter for a sci fi children's show called Claire. She was played by Alessandra Torresani. * Raj broke up with Emily, but then a few episodes later they hooked up ("The Application Deterioration"). * Bernadette was revealed to be pregnant ("The Valentino Submergence"). * Claire got into a relationship with her 'ex-boyfriend' then broke up with him again, leading to being turned down after Raj asked her out. * Penny and Leonard discussed the possibility of having children one day, and the two agreed but they didn't decide yet for when to get pregnant. * Christine Baranski, Sara Gilbert, John Ross Bowie and Wil Wheaton reprised their respective roles in the 200th episode. Adam West and Professor Stephen Hawking also guest starred. * Sheldon's birthday was finally celebrated in the 200th episode, "The Celebration Experimentation". *Leonard's father was finally introduced in the last episode and is played by "Taxi" and "Numb3rs" star Judd Hirsch. *Penny was set to make another career move. She will quit her sales rep job but she won't return to acting. *Zack Johnson returned this season in "The Fermentation Bifurcation". *Kripke appears in 4 episodes this season, the most out of all his appearances within the series. *Beverly Hofstadter and Mary Cooper reprised their roles in "The Convergence-Convergence" together. *Season 9 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 13, 2016. Infobox If your favorite season is Season 9, you can use this infobox on your profile page to mark this as your favorite season. Category:Season 9 Category:Seasons Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Wedding Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2015 episodes Category:Shamy Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shamy Separated Category:Holidays and Celebrations Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Emily Category:Stuart Category:Howard Category:Remily Category:Kripke Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Amy has a date Category:Leslie Category:Penny has a job Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Meemaw Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Kenneth Fitzgerald Category:Claire Category:Wyatt Category:Mike Rostenkowski Category:Mary-Beverly War Category:Cooper Family